1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying content, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, an external peripheral device connectable thereto and an image displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most TVs have a function of receiving and playing a broadcasting signal. As a result of rapid development of technology, hardware of AV devices such as TVs are upgraded rapidly and software are also equipped with new functions. However, a display apparatus which is an expensive device such as TVs may not provide an upgraded function for five to seven years until a user purchases a new display apparatus.
As a result, existing TVs may not provide a function of playing a video, a function of receiving and executing a game image supplied by another image source or a function of searching and displaying information in real time through a network such as the Internet unless there is a new device such as a smart TV.